


【mobx马库斯】Silent Homage

by eastar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastar/pseuds/eastar
Summary: •设定是突袭耶利哥成功，马库斯被活抓•黄色废料，讨厌抹布的就不要看了•qj/lj 描写而且废话特别多•就是夹杂着个人兴趣的无脑肉,ooc





	【mobx马库斯】Silent Homage

**Author's Note:**

> 我第一次被lof屏蔽诶！

耶利哥的领袖此时此刻被两个全副武装的士兵摁着，跪坐在冰冷的水泥地面上。他们故意将力气施压在马库斯那有些破损的肩膀上，蓝色的血液濡湿了他们统一发配的手套。虽然仿生人感受不到痛，但是马库斯依旧感觉自己的脑子——或者说是cpu——很痛。卡尔曾经向他抱怨过底特律夏天夜晚的蚊子：“它们在你耳边嗡嗡的叫，没完没了，”卡尔沐浴在清晨的阳光中，“让你头大，根本睡不着觉。” 那时的马库斯还不能理解卡尔所说的“头大”具体是什么感觉，但是此时他嗡嗡作响的cpu让他体会到了那种漫长的煎熬。  
两个士兵将马库斯的双手背过去，用手铐死死地拷了起来。湛蓝的血顺着马库斯的指尖滴到了地上。不久，几个脱了头盔的士兵骂骂咧咧地打开牢房的大门，其中一个人手上还拎着一个袋子。  
“哟哟哟，这可不是我们的当代的伟大革命领袖嘛，这么会在这种地方呢？”其中一个人挑衅着。马库斯没有搭理他，从体内源源不断溢出的蓝血才是他应该担心的事。那个人看到马库斯的反应很不爽，于是他又胡搅蛮缠地侮辱了一遍所有仿生人：塑料，玩具，充气娃娃，消耗品，他把市面上流行的所有辱骂仿生人的词都说了一遍。马库斯依旧没有给他他想要的反应：马库斯的内心很坚强，他才不会因为这种程度的侮辱而狂怒。  
那个恼羞成怒的士兵伸手给了马库斯一个耳光。这个力度并不能让马库斯感到疼痛，但足以使马库斯的声学分析仪错位，让他感觉到了只有人类才有的耳鸣。那个拿着黑袋子的军人不知道这本书后绕到了马库斯的后边，轻轻抚摸着他的后颈。  
“感受不到痛吗？”身后的士兵发问道。“也算你幸运吧，接下来的事情会很疼呢。”那个人将手有意无意地蹭上了马库斯的屁股。“有这方面的经验吗？是跟其他仿生人还是跟人类呢？”见马库斯无言，他又自讨没趣地自言自语：“可惜了，这么棒的身材，不用来爽一爽太亏了。”  
卡尔也曾经说马库斯的身材很棒，但马库斯觉得那并不是什么值得骄傲的事：仿生人的身材都是提早设定的，又不是马库斯自己努力得到的。相比，马库斯为他的革命，为他的耶利哥感到骄傲——那是他和他所信任的人一起努力抗争的结果。  
——但是此时，耶利哥也不复存在了。随着轮船的沉没和仿生人同伴太阳穴上不在闪烁的圆圈，马库斯的骄傲也随之而去了。  
那几个士兵开始起哄，把马库斯上半身压到地面上，翘起他那媲美大卫雕像的屁股。某个人用恶俗的手法拍了拍他的屁股。另一个人——也许是同一个人——用大拇指的指尖隔着布料探入股缝。  
“别磨蹭了。”头顶上传来因性欲而变得不耐烦的声音。“它只是个仿生人，没必要搞前戏。”狭小的空间里响起了腰带被解开所发出的叮叮声。“老子忍不住了，我用它嘴爽一爽。”  
马库斯的耳朵被揪了起来。他被迫直视头顶炫目的电灯，但在作出反应之前人类的器官挤进了他的嘴，撕裂了他的嘴角。  
“给我好好舔，像服务你那些塑料兄弟一样好好服务我。”那人揪着马库斯的耳朵说到。他的所作所为并不等让马库斯感到生理不适，但是却让他感到恶心。他正在被侵犯——马库斯知道这一点——自己一个异常男性仿生人正在被几天没洗澡的士兵侵犯。人类总是喜欢用暴力来表达支配感，强奸也是这类行为的一种。被马库斯和他所坚持的信念所伤到尊严的人类只能靠这种方式宣告他们的主权；这很可悲，但此时真正可悲的确是满嘴腥臭的马库斯。  
“操，也许我们可以把你留下...但这一切结束后，如果你好好表现，我允许你当我们肉便器...操...”那个人似乎还想过过嘴瘾。散发着劣质烟酒味的他似乎也只能用这种方式宣泄他伤痕累累的自尊了。  
裤子被扒了下来，有人胡乱抓了把不知道什么液体塞进了马库斯的后穴。“明明不需要排泄，但是还有这个玩意，你果然就是该被操的吧？”粗壮的手指在马库斯的体内搅动，过分的动作让马库斯体内的生物零件倍感压力。  
“你他妈动作快点，明明就是个仿生人，至于那么爱惜吗？”另一个人撸动着他自己的肉棒说到。从其顶端溢出的前液滴到了马库斯的如大理石雕刻般的屁股上。“信不信老子一操，这屁股就松？”  
“行，你就这么不耐烦？去满足我们的小婊子吧。”马库斯体内的指头撤离了，取而代之则是滚烫的男性生殖器。  
马库斯闭紧双眼，紧锁眉头，不给身后的人他想要看到的表情。体内的器物开始大幅度地抽插，丝毫不管马库斯的感受——仿生人毕竟感觉不到痛。  
“操，帮个忙，老子要看他骑我的鸡吧。”身后的人发令到。身边围观的人七手八脚地把马库斯翻转到那人想要的姿势。马库斯的异瞳被迫直视身下男人令人发呕的眼神。  
那个男人在马库斯的体内胡乱冲撞，目的只是想让马库斯露出让他愉悦的表情。但是马库斯就是不随他的心愿——不管身下的人怎么用性器羞辱他，马库斯始终面无表情。  
“干，老子是来操耶利哥领导人的，而不是来操我闺女娃娃的。”他给了马库斯一耳光，“给我叫！”  
那个拿着黑袋子进来的男人靠近了脑袋耷拉着的马库斯。“我知道怎么让它听话，”那人将手放在马库斯裸露在外的脖子上，“给他点苦头就是了。”  
“你知道吗？一开始所有的仿生人都是没有安装痛觉板块的。后来人们发现没有痛觉的仿生人太容易自己把自己弄坏了，所以给仿生人加上了痛觉板块。”那个人用手指掐着马库斯脖子上的某一点。“但是之后人类很快就厌烦了老是说痛的仿生人，所以痛觉板块都被关闭了。当然，如果是特殊需要...它随时都可以背开启。”那人摁下了某一点。  
“——————————“一瞬间涌入的痛觉使马库斯当机。他的肩膀，大腿，手腕，嘴角，穴口，无一不喧叫着痛。身下的那个士兵恶意地用力一顶，人类炙热的阴茎抵到了难以启齿的地方，迫使马库斯发出了令人心痛的尖叫。交合之处渗出来更过的蓝血，染蓝了马库斯的屁股和那人的耻毛。  
“感受到了么？这就是货真价实的痛苦。好好体会一下人类的感受吧...”摁下开关的那人咯咯笑到，“经历过此等痛苦的你，肯定不会回头了吧...”  
的确，此时的褐色皮肤仿生人已经不是什么耶利哥的领导者了。被人类阴茎颠得颤颤巍巍的马库斯就算再努力，已经回不到过去了。


End file.
